Meat
by Paralax
Summary: Major life events can lead to seriously jarring alterations of lifestyle. Or, if you're the new inhabitants of Air Temple Island, an uncomfortable dinner. Rated K for tofu and veggies. Yum.


Korra inhaled the scents of the feast that was laid out before them. After a long day of talking to Republic City police about Mr. Sato and helping Mako, Bolin, and Asami move into their rooms on Air Temple Island, she was famished. Mako had insisted that the stay was going to be temporary, but Tenzin spent most of the day counter-insisting, and when Pema started cooking dinner, the arguments were as good as done. Korra's eyes were drawn to the piles of rice and vegetables and foods she had never seen before – it was the most food she had ever seen Pema cook, and she felt a little bad she didn't help out. But Jinora and Ikki seemed to enjoy the extra work, so that feeling went away quickly. She grabbed her chopsticks and dived for the closest bowl of rice.

"Not so fast," said Tenzin, swatting her hand away. Korra frowned, rubbing her hand. "I think some words of welcome in order."

Korra made eye contact with Bolin, who shrugged at her, indicating his similar desire to dig into the bowls and plates before him.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "While I wish the circumstances that brought you three here were more desirable, we welcome you to our home nonetheless. I'm sure Korra and the rest of my family share the same sentiments, and... that's it. Now, let's eat."

The last words were barely out of his mouth before the four teenagers dived into their feast. Korra paced herself enough so that she wouldn't throw up halfway through the meal. Bolin took a slightly different approach, piling onto a large plate a swath of rice and tofu. He took a bite of the stew he had created and started to chew it, a grin on his face. The grin slowly faded. Bolin swallowed, shuddering a little, and whispered something to Mako. Mako shrugged and whispered something back.

"Is something the matter?" asked Pema.

Bolin's eyes widened. "N-No Mrs. Pema, ma'am. I just, ah, remembered that I forgot to pick something up earlier today."

"Yeah," said Mako, "Don't worry, it's nothing important. This is all delicious." To support his claim, he picked a piece of the tofu in his chopsticks and popped it in, chewing and saying "See? Fantastic."

Pema smiled and went back to feeding Meelo.

Korra looked over at Bolin. What was that? she mouthed.

I'll tell you later, Bolin mouthed back, then turning to answer Ikki's questioning.

Korra shrugged and went back to talking and enjoying her food.

-

Dusk tinted Korra's room when she came in and lay down on her bed. Naga came up to her and nudged her side. "Whoa girl, not so hard. I'll hurl if you go too fast." Slowly, she sat up, her body full of happiness and food.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said, petting Naga's nose. Bolin and Mako walked in. "Oh, hey guys" she said.

"Hey Korra," said Bolin. "Listen, uh, we need to talk."

"Yeah, you mentioned that earlier. What was wrong with dinner?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," said Bolin quickly. Too quickly. Korra stood up. "Guys," she said, "Pema worked her butt off for that, and if you can't show enough appreciation-"

"Korra, Pema's food was fantastic," said Mako, "Really, it was. It just-"

"We, as growing young men," interrupted Bolin, "Have certain, ah, dietary requirements."

"'Dietary requirements'?" asked Korra, "Like what? Tenzin's an Airbender – they're the healthiest eaters I know."

"Right," said Mako, "We just don't want to offend her, but-"

Bolin cut him off again. "Y'see, you might have noticed that we didn't eat as much as you."

Suddenly Korra became very self conscious of her full belly. She crossed her arms. "Yeah, so?"

"So-"

Asami's head popped into the doorway. "Oh, hey boys," she said, "When are we going out? I'm getting hungry again and-"

Korra glared at her. "What?" she asked icily.

"Oh," Asami said, averting her eyes. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you didn't," Korra said. "And you guys just ate like an hour ago. What's the matter with you?"

"There was no meat!" Bolin finally said, throwing his hands in the air.

Silence pervaded the room for a good few seconds. Korra's laughter broke it. "What? 'No meat?' Is that what this was about?"

Bolin blushed, but Asami stepped forward. "Korra, Pema's great and all, but we're not used to living like this."

"Like what? Like vegetarians? There's nothing wrong with tofu."

Bolin started to say something, but withheld himself. "What Bolin?" asked Korra.

"It's just, Mako and I need meat. To stay fit, you know?" He flexed his arms. "You can't get these muscles out of tofu and veggies."

Korra flexed her own arms. "Oh, can you? I seem to be doing just fine, actually."

"Korra," said Asami, "What did you eat at the South Pole? I'm pretty sure vegetables were hard to come by, even with your high status."

Come to think of it, she thought to herself, her diet down at the South Pole was meat-heavy. And she had gone out to eat with Mako and Bolin – and later Asami – a lot. And she did order meat-based foods most of the time. "Huh," she said. "You guys might be right. But still, don't you think eating out behind Pema's back is going to offend her."

"Probably," said Asami, "But we at least need some time to adjust. Can you give us that?"

"How?"

"By talking to Pema?"

"Asami, I don't think I could do that. This isn't the Sato mansion – I can't just order her around."

"I'm not asking you to make this place like that," she said, "I'm just asking you to make her understand."

Korra looked at the three of them. Mako stayed out of the conversation – Korra expected him not to really care; he looked as if he could last the meat-ocalypse. Asami's eyes were pleading, which surprised Korra. She didn't expect her to love meat so much. Must be a rich person thing, being able to afford the finest foods and such. She didn't say that aloud, of course. Bolin just looked hungry, and his stomach's rumbling broke the silence.

"Fine. But at least wait a while until you guys go out."

Asami stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Korra shook her hand.

-

Korra found Pema washing dishes. "I can't believe Jinora and Ikki would abandon you like that," she said.

Pema turned around. "They actually did a large amount of the work. But their bubble-bending got to be too annoying, so I sent them away."

Korra laughed. "Fair enough." She picked up a wet dish and started to dry it. "Everyone sends their thanks for the food, by the way."

"Korra, you don't have to dodge the topic. I saw your friends, how little they ate compared to you," Korra blushed, "They're meat lovers, aren't they?"

Korra nodded. Did she really eat that much? "Yeah, they are. And so am I, kind of. They're just not used to eating like you and Tenzin do."

"You seem to enjoy it."

Korra shrugged. "It was a little jarring at first, going from fish and seal to carrots and tofu, but I've managed. But I don't know – I don't have as much money as them, so I guess I don't have the opportunity to eat meat as often out here."

"Except when they take you out to eat," Pema said, winking.

"Yeah, except for that, which, considering how loaded Asami is, might become more often."

Pema put down the large pot she was scrubbing at and leaned against the sink. "Korra, do you think I'm not completely innocent? Tenzin and the kids are better vegetarians than myself. It was one of the Airbending habits that I never really got used to. He knows that I sneak a piece every now and then and understands that it's wrong to force a lifestyle down someone's throat. This is a place for your friends to rest their heads, not to make them conform to the Airbending way. Especially the Earthbender – I could see him squirming in his seat when he found out that wasn't duck he was eating."

Korra and Pema laughed. "Thanks," Korra said, "For understanding."

Pema nodded. "Besides, you try cooking for nine people plus the occasional unannounced guest without spending a fortune. Tofu's an economic alternative, even if you have to sacrifice some of the taste."

"Sacrifice what now?" asked Tenzin, who came in and hugged Pema from behind.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," Pema said, winking at Korra. "Can you help me with this? Korra and her friends are heading into the city for the evening"

"Alright, my love. Now Korra, you be careful, alright?" He picked up a wet pot and Airbent it dry.

Pema sighed. "You benders are cheaters, you know that?"

The three of them laughed. Korra left the kitchen and returned to her room, where Asami, Bolin and Mako were playing with Naga. "What'd she say?" said Bolin eagerly.

Korra hesitated. "She said that eating behind her back is fine, but you guys have to start eating what's placed in front of you. It doesn't have to be much, only enough to make it not obvious that you guys are sneaking dumplings all the time."

"Awesome," said Bolin, fist-pumping into the air. "Where should we go first?"


End file.
